


The Amazing Race

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the amazing race - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: Castiel and Dean make an audition video for The Amazing Race.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've never actually seen an entire episode of The Amazing Race, but I have two friends that would CRUSH that show. This is inspired by them.
> 
> I hope it's clear that all of Dean and Cas is on a video, and Sam is in real time. If it's not...now you know.

Sam strolled down the hall to his bedroom. He shouldered open the door, careful not to jostle the full mug of coffee in his hand. He lifted his other arm, letting his laptop slide gently on the bed before depositing the coffee and his camera on the nightstand. Sam settled onto the bed, hooking the camera to the laptop. A moment later, the ding alerted him the download was complete. Sam grinned, grabbed his mug, and hit play.

***

“Dean! Come on, it’s time to start.”

“I don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Dean grumbled, dropping onto the couch next to Castiel.

“You said we could do more ‘couple-y things,’” Castiel answered, trademark air quotes visibly melting Dean’s mood.

“I meant, like, movies and picnics and holding hands and shit. Not…this,” Dean gestured at the camera.

“Are not couples the typical participants in The Astonishing Race?”

“It’s The Amazing Race, Cas. And yeah, I guess, but…” Dean shrugged helplessly. “You know what? It’s cool. Let’s do it.”

Castiel rewarded Dean with a brilliant smile, “Thank you, Dean. Sam has provided me with a list of tips for the audition video, and has volunteered to edit and submit it.”

“Has he now?” Dean looked directly into the camera, scowling. “Thanks so much, Sammy.”

***

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Sam chirped at the video.

***

“All right. The list says we must first introduce ourselves and say our ages and where we are from,” Castiel frowned. “I cannot answer any of these questions.”

Dean scooted closer to Castiel, placing a hand on his knee, “Of course you can. How old is was Jimmy?”

Castiel tilted his head, “Jimmy was 34 when he allowed me to use him as a vessel.”

“Ok, so that was eight years ago, so you are 42.”

Castiel frowned, “That feels dishonest, Dean.”

“It’s not like it’s a lie, Cas,” Dean sighed. “Your physical body is 42, which is all humans want to know when they ask your age anyway.”

“I suppose,” Castiel conceded.

“And you’re from Kansas now. This is your home.”

Castiel smiled softly, “That is true.”

“So let’s do it,” Dean faced the camera, leaving his hand on Castiel’s knee. “Hey, I’m Dean. I’m 37 and I’m from Kansas.”

Castiel copied Dean’s stance, “Hello. I’m Castiel. I’m…42 and from Kansas as well.”

“Nice,” Dean squeezed Castiel’s knee. “So what’s next?”

Castiel glanced at the list, “We are to discuss our relationship, and what we hope changes by participating in The Amazing Race.”

Dean folded his arms and stared at Castiel, “Well?”

Castiel shifted, setting the list aside, “Well, what?”

Dean arched an eyebrow, “How would you describe our relationship?”

“Passionate,” Castiel answered immediately. “Intimate. Irrational. Permanent.” He scratched his jaw. “Perfect.”

With each word, Dean’s arms lowered, a soft smile growing into a goofy grin on his face. He cleared his throat, “So what do you hope changes?”

Castiel glanced at his hands, “You and I…so much of our relationship has been forged through conflict. We are a formidable team, and I just want us to utilize our skills for something with less mortal danger.”

“You want to make happy memories.”

Castiel nodded.

“That’s really sweet, Cas.”

Castiel offered Dean a small smile, “Now you. How would you describe our relationship?”

Dean pursed his lips, “I’m not as, I dunno, eloquent as you are, Cas. But, maybe, magnetic? Like, wherever we are, whatever happens, we’re always drawn together. And, um.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m better for it. Better for having you.”

Castiel’s smile grew.

“As for what I want to change?” Dean tilted his head, considering. “I don’t really like change. But if we did this, it would be cool to have something that was just ours, you know? Plus, getting to see the world would be awesome.”

“It is amazing to me how little of the world you’ve visited, considering the amount of times you’ve sacrificed yourself to save it.

Dean shrugged, “Stopping the Apocalypse doesn’t exactly come with vacation time. What’s next on the list?’

Castiel frowned, “The next suggestion is to talk about our relationship negatives.”

Dean laughed, “How about the fact that I’m a codependent, stubborn, self-loathing, emotionally stunted pain in the ass?”

Castiel’s lips twitched, “Or that I am an over-thinking, rigid, stubborn, socially unaware outcast who can’t make a good decision to save his life?”

Dean’s laughter stopped abruptly, “Don’t talk about yourself like that, Cas.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” Castiel shot back.

Dean opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it, raising his hands in surrender, “Fine.”

Castiel glanced back the list, “Why would we be good at racing around the world?”

“Well, you can speak every language, so there’s that. And we’re both in excellent physical condition, perfect shots, great hand-eye coordination.”

Castiel nodded, “You are very warm. People like you, and may be more willing to help us with challenges.”

“Neither of us is a picky eater, so whatever we’re offered, it’s good. And we’re both used to traveling a lot, so no issue there,” Dean leaned forward, apparently getting into the idea of competing.

“We never ever accept defeat, and will always do what is necessary to win,” Castiel added.

“But no cheating. We understand the difference between a game and real life.”

“Agreed.” Castiel frowned, considering, “You and I are ideally suited to win this game. The only possible drawback is your fear of flying.”

Dean scrunched his face, “Dude. Everyone doesn’t have to know that.”

“There is no shame in fear, Dean. Besides, I have every confidence you will overcome your phobia to succeed, just as you do in every other aspect of your life.”

Dean blushed, “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

Dean reached across Castiel to take the list, “OK, so how does where we’re from help with the race? Well. We’re in the center of the country, and we’ve traveled the entire continental US, so we’ve got that covered. Travel is our thing.”

Castiel peered over Dean’s shoulder, frowning, “It asks how our occupation could help us achieve victory.”

“That’s easy,” Dean looked directly at the camera again. “Cas and I…we’re warriors. We understand tactics. We know how to plan, and we know how to improvise when that plan inevitably goes to shit. The bigger the challenge, the more we rely on each other. There is literally nothing you can throw at us that we can’t handle together. Not a damn thing. Right, Cas?”

Castiel blinked, “Right, Dean.”

Dean stared unwaveringly at the lens, “I really don’t care if we get picked. I’m happy staying home, watching football, drinking beer, and eating pie. But Cas wants to play. And I want Cas to be happy, even more than…more than I want to eat pie. So, pick us. We’re good tv.” Dean looked back at Castiel, “Is that all we need?”

“Yes, I think that’s…you want me to be happy more than you want to eat pie?”

Dean’s brow furrowed, “Well, yeah, Cas.”

“But,” Castiel floundered. “You love pie. Pie is your favorite thing in the entire world.”

“I do love pie,” Dean shifted closer to Castiel. “But you are my favorite thing in the entire world.”

“I – what – more than pie? More than your car?”

Dean chuckled, nose brushing Castiel’s, “Yeah, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t even respond when Dean’s lips pressed to his.

“Actually,” Dean pulled back, a soft pink highlighting his cheek bones. “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Castiel remained frozen as Dean slid off the couch and knelt in front of him.

“I meant it before. You make me better, Cas. I’m healthier and happier and kinder and just better in every way with you in my life. I love you. And,” Dean pulled a box from his pocket, snapping it open to reveal a silver band. “I don’t want to do life without you. So, will you marry me, Castiel?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, and he slid to flood next to Dean. He reached out, fingertips just barely connecting with the cool metal of the elegant, understated ring. Castiel looked up at Dean, “Did you get yourself one? A ring?”

Dean’s eyes crinkled at the corners, “I did.”

“Does it,” Castiel licked his lips. “Does it match?”

“It does. But that’s really not helpful if you say no.”

Castiel looked into Dean’s uncertain green eyes, “Say no? Why would I say no?”

“Well, you haven’t said yes…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence before he was flat in his back with the wind knocked out of him.

“Yes! Of course I will marry you, Dean Winchester!” Castiel wrapped himself around Dean, planting kisses all over his face.

Dean dropped the box and took Castiel’s face in his hands, kissing him soundly. After a moment, they broke for air, and Dean couldn’t help himself, “You know, life with you is sure to be an amazing race, Cas.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Right now, let’s just focus on racing to the bedroom.”

***

Sam stopped the recording, unwilling to risk viewing things he couldn’t erase from his mind. He smirked into his empty mug. Dean and Castiel’s sudden departure for the weekend suddenly made a lot more sense.

A few hours later, the video was complete. Sam filled out the online submission form, smiling as he typed in the names: Dean and Castiel Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mention that the single hardest part of this fic was determining the ages of Dean and Castiel. For Cas, he's just the same age as Misha. Dean is based on the fact the he was born in 1979. Also, everyone celebrated their 8 year anniversary a few weeks ago, so I let that guide me.
> 
> BUT.
> 
> Guys. Isn't Supernatural now taking place two years in the future? Based on the canon of the show, we missed an entire year of their lives between seasons five and six, and another year while they were in Purgatory. In Supernatural time, isn't it 2018? Which would make Castiel's body 44 and Dean 39. Except...did they age in Purgatory? Are they 43 and 38? Wasn't it just their 10th anniversary?
> 
> DO YOU SEE MY DILEMMA????
> 
> Anyway. I'm sure you guys are more normal than I am and it didn't even register to you. Hope you enjoyed it, with or without the math.


End file.
